yuriofwindfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man and His Pokemon
This is the second episode of his segment, Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime. It was posted on February 28, 2013. "Today, on this whimsical second edition of Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime, I weave you a magical tale set in the Pokemon universe. It's a wonderful place where there's blood, and you fight gym badges, and there's a king of Pokemon! It's all really stupid actually. Hope you enjoy!" The Beginning Yuri starts by talking about his tasteful, yet foreshadowing music selection. He explains how an almost thirty minute video would be terrifying, so he will be easing back with this short, but still shitty story... The Story I was a bored kid, straight A student, with kids always telling me I'm the King of Pokemon. It's actually boring, having to catch all the Pokemon with knowing what moves go which and stuff. When new games come out, I finish it within a month, catching all the pokemon with all the suitible TM's that go with them. I needed a new Pokemon that captured my heart. I hated how with great attacks, weak Pokemon only faint. So unfair! I felt this with most almost every trainer I battled. And this is when a lost Zangoose had been spotted. It had unusually big scar acrossed it's belly and it's claws were bloody. As I tried to run, the Pokemon wouldn't let me. So I made it faint. As the next pokemon appeared, it was the same Pokemon! I made it faint countless time. "Help me!" The Pokemon cried, so I caught it and hurred to the pokemon centre. I clicked on the Pokemon's profile and the description said that this Pokemon was actually the hidden reason of the fued Zangoose and Seviper had that before this Zangoose, they were actually in good terms. "Whap could be actually wrong?" I questioned myself. The murderous eye, the bloody claw, and the creepy smile. Also, the reason for the feud? Sound's like I caught an interesting Pokemon! It never ceased to interest me! I get it! It's amazing attacking speed despite low level equalled the amount of normal level 100 Zangooses!!!!!! As I tried to level him up, instead of fainting it's enermy, it started to kill Pokemon. "Swellow has been killed!" The computer generated bird keeper started swearing at me for killing the Swellow. A Zangoose that kills Pokemon? A Pokemon that can cause weaklings to die? Intriguing. I was into the game for three whole days, just like the time I first played the game, except I wasn't defeating Gym Badges and winning Elite Fours. But it was not to be, as he was just killing everyone until all trainers and Pokemon had dissapeared. I got bored again once I killed them all, and I decided to just play another game, until a scary voice scared me from behind. You done killing people? The Zangoose that kills stood behind me. I was scared. Not because it was my time to die, so why? Why was I scared? Now, is it my time to die? I don't care, this boring world isn't worth breathing for! No, it's time to kill the people in this world... This is not a warning message that I tell people that soon the whole world will die. It's not a death threat either. I can just hear your voices begging me to help me. Yuri's Thoughts Yuri talks about how the story went nowhere, author likes to fight gym badges, and how he is a dickhead (Like Yuri, but not in the lovable fun sense with great hair). So if you haven't been visited by a king man child with a bloody monster doll thing, chances are, you're gonna be alright. Category:Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime